


“You’ll always be mine. No matter what.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear Play, Mild Degradation, Mouth Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Summary: Worried about what your future marriage holds and getting cold feet, you decide to pack up and leave while your fiance Miguel out. He comes home before you can get out though and when he realizes what you were planning, he’s not happy in the slightest.
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Kudos: 21





	“You’ll always be mine. No matter what.”

You hurriedly stuffed your things into your suitcase, shoving in whatever you felt was important and could not be left behind. You already had one suitcase packed and a large overnight bag stuffed as well. You knew that you needed to hurry, you only had about forty-five more minutes before your guard returned. The guard had been ordered to stay with you all the time. No matter what. Of course, when in the house, you were allowed to have your own space. He and the other guard did rounds around the home keeping a secure perimeter. The main guard had left on break already and now it was just you and the new one. You were sure you would be able to sway him. Miguel was going to be business meetings all day and after a particularly relaxing bath, you had come to terms with something.

You were going to leave.

You did not know if it was going to be permanent or just for a couple of days to gather your thoughts, but you knew you needed to get away. Miguel had proposed around three months ago and the first two had been perfect. It was as if gasoline had been added o the flame that the two of you had. You were always hungry for each other and Miguel was as dedicated and committed to your pleasure as he was to his cartel.

But the reality had started to set in quickly. Once you both had returned from your vacation where Miguel had proposed, it was back to the real world. You had grown even closer and Miguel was starting to let you in a little more each day. But the more he let you in, the more you started to read the writing on the wall.

The long nights where he came home late.

The days where you barely saw him as he was cooped up in his office.

The mornings where he couldn’t stay and eat breakfast with you because he had somewhere to be, so you ate them alone.

You started to see what your married life would entail. How lonely it might be. How you might end up spending more time with your guard than with your husband. That Marcus would probably see more of him that you would.

You saw yourself being lonely, and you were not sure if that was a life that you wanted. You would rather be lonely because you were single than lonely because you had an absent husband. So, with quick thinking you had asked the rookie guard to leave the house and pick up a dress that you had ordered. He had been hesitant, but you had promised him that you would stay inside with everything closed. He had agreed reluctantly and as soon as you knew he was gone, you had started to pack. You had purposefully given him an earlier time for the pick-up so the dress would not be ready. It would buy you just a little more time to hopefully make your escape. You still hurried though, zipping the suitcase closed.

As soon as you finished it, you stopped, ears perked up as you heard footsteps. You could hear the shoes coming up the steps and you cursed under your breath. They were Miguel’s shoes. You could clock that sound anywhere. He began calling to you as he came up coming closer and closer to the master bedroom.

“Mi amor? Where’s Ricardo? I haven’t seen him.”

You panicked, not knowing what to do. You would not be able to put everything away in time, not when he was already outside. You felt your blood run cold as Miguel showed up in the doorway, a smile on his face as he looked at you with adoration. He could see the fright on your face and knitted his brows before looking around the room. And he saw it then. Your essentials almost packed, his brain doing the math.

His smile was gone then as his eyes scanned the room, trying to convince himself that he was just mistaken. The worry on your face told him that he wasn’t though. You looked like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, except this was much more severe than just having dessert before dinner.

His entire aura changed, and the air went from loving and soft to tense and foreboding. Miguel stood straight then, pushing himself off the doorway and taking one slow step forward. Then another, his voice low and dangerous.

“Where are you going, _mi vida_?”

You weren’t used to the sound of venom dripping from those words. They were usually draped in tenderness. Now they felt constricting, like they were wrapping you in barbed wire, tighter and tighter with every step.

“Hmm? Were you going to take a vacation? Get away for a couple of days?”

Miguel continued to take slow, deliberate steps, his dark eyes staring unwaveringly into yours. Every move was calculated. He was building up the anticipation and your fear was doubling with each step. He made the rest of the way to you until he was standing before you, the toes of his perfectly shined shoes touching yours, his front pressed against yours. His teeth were clenched in his mouth, his jaw so tight it looked like it could shatter.

“Or were you going to leave me?”

His voice was a low rumble. No yelling, no booming baritone. Just a low, even, menacingly calm voice that had your heart thumping in your chest.

“I…”

Miguel nodded, reaching down to grab your left hand, bringing it up so he could gaze at the significant rock he had placed there.

“Yeah, you were, weren’t you? My fiancé, _mi reina,_ my future wife. My soon to be other half. Planning to leave me while I was away. Planning to disappear without a trace right under my nose.”

He chuckled then but there was no humor, his voice even lower when he spoke again, a veiled threat lurking.

“You know I would’ve found you anyway. No matter where you went, what you did, I would’ve found you. There’s no hiding from me. I will always find who I’m looking for. You should know that querida.”

He brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed your knuckles gently as he chuckled again, sucking his teeth at you and shaking his head.

“So naïve. So foolish. Just a silly, stupid little girl. Aren’t you?”

He moved in a blur then, so fast you couldn’t keep up with what was happening. Before your brain could register, he had you spun around and slammed forward onto the top of the dresser, your ass propped high as you tried desperately to keep your tippy-toes on the floor as he yanked your panties down to your knees, the fabric scraping your hip where it snagged.

“I’m sorry, Miguel.”

Your voice was urgent. Miguel loved you and you loved Miguel. You felt that you were high up on the list of those he would never dream of hurting. You felt he would never kill you, never ever, but your instincts were still trying to catch up to that idea. Miguel agreed from behind you, his hands bringing your arms to cross behind your back as he held you there. He latched his hands onto your wrists and held them together with one hand while the other traveled down to unbuckle his belt.

“Oh, I’m sure you are, mama.”

His voice was condescending while yours was pleading.

“I am, Miguel. I’m sorry. I was just-”

“Shut up.”

You listened and stayed quiet, watching him through the mirror in front of you as he freed himself from the confines of his Armani slacks. You couldn’t see him, your own body blocking the view, but the motion told you that he was stroking himself. You locked eyes with him through the mirror, your gaze pleading with him and begging for forgiveness. He leaned down, placing his mouth close to your ear as you felt the very tip of him starting to press at your opening, both making a shiver run down your spine.

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re mine, and I’m gonna make sure you understand that by the time I’m done with you.”

That was it and then he was standing, his hips pushing forward as he entered you swiftly. You were wet from the fear, though you would never admit it, so there was not much resistance. It still stung though, the stretch having you hissing and whimpering. Miguel only paused for a quick second before he was pounding into you, his hips slapping into your ass. He was not taking it easy on you, his thrusts hard and rough. Your body bounced with each thrust, your hips pressing painfully into the very edge of the dresser.

“Everything I do for you. All the ways I spoil you. How much I love you. None of that shit matters to you I guess.”

His thrusts grew more brutal as he continued with the sentence, riling himself up at the thought of you really leaving him without a word.

“I was scared.”

Your small, breathless voice made his hips stutter for a moment, not having expected that to be your response. He picked back up quickly though, his voice a growl.

“I’ll show you scared.”

In hindsight, maybe he would have listened and tried to soothe you if you had only sat down and talked to him. Asked him to hear your worries. To spend more time with you, try harder to be around more. You hadn’t given him that choice though. You had tried to take the choice away from him and you knew he deserved to be mad.

“I’m sorry, Miguel. I am.”

The cartel leader continued his punishing pace, his thick cock disappearing into you with each push of his hips.

“You fucking should be.”

“I am. I am. Please,”

You tried to sit up some, but he pushed you back down, your body trying again.

“Please, Miguel. Let me make it up to you.”

He paused for a moment and you could see the contemplation in his eyes as his chest heaved in both fury and exertion. You used the hesitation to stand back up straight on shaky legs and turn to face him slowly, bowing your head some and looking up at him through your lashes. You tried to make yourself look as submissive as possible, knowing what it would bring out of him.

“I’m sorry.”

His eyes were burning as they looked into yours.

“Get up there.”

He tapped the dresser and you hopped up, his hands grabbing your calves and pushing you up before spreading your legs and coming to stand between them. You looked down, trying to get a view as he pushed into you, but his hand grabbing your throat brought your attention back to him. His grip was firm, his fingers squeezing the sides of your neck as he pushed back into you and began pounding into you again. He kept his eyes on you, watching your face. As angry as he was, he would never want to truly hurt you. Roughing you up was a different thing though. He choked you harder, your vision swimming slightly.

You kept your eyes on him, trying to offer your apology through your gaze.

“You belong to me. You know that.”

You nodded as best as you could in his choke and he let go of your neck, opting to grab your chin in his hand and hold it firmly to keep your eyes on him.

“I know. I know. I’m all yours.”

Miguel sneered and gave a fake smile.

“Forgive me for not believing that.”

You gulped and tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Nothing that would fix the current situation at least. So, you grabbed his hand and brought it to your mouth, taking his index and middle finger into your mouth, sucking on the digits. You felt him twitch within you and hoped that you were onto something. As Miguel’s hips slowed to a stop, you thought that you had, but as he reached up and placed his other hand on the back of your head, you realized you may have just set yourself up for more punishment.

And you were right.

With one hand holding your hair and keeping you in place, Miguel pushed his fingers even deeper into your mouth, deeper and deeper until you gagged. He pulled them back out smoothly but left them in your mouth as he hushed you.

“Shhh. Just take it. Show me that you’re sorry.”

You nodded and tried to relax as he pushed his fingers in again, his fingertips massaging your tongue as they went down your throat. You gagged again but he didn’t take them out this time, only pushing them down to his knuckles and keeping them there for a few seconds more before finally pulling them out to let you catch your breath. He watched as your eyes watered, tears gathering in your lashes, a thick line of saliva connecting from his fingers to your mouth.

He wasn’t nearly done with you though. He was going to ruin you for the rest of the night until you could barely walk, and every step reminded you of just who owned you. His anger seemed to have dissipated for the most part, now only an overwhelming need to conquer and possess you.

“You’ll always be mine. No matter what.”

You nodded and clenched your pussy around him, drawing a groan from the still well-dressed man. It may have seemed manipulative, but you were prepared to do whatever it took to get yourself off the hook. So, with a look of innocence, you kept your still watery eyes on him leaned back against the mirror slowly, pulling your legs up to spread your pussy for him.

“I’ll do anything.”


End file.
